The invention needed a support structure that would act as a supporting perimeter hoop or batten. This member needed to be strong, lightweight, elastic and be able to be grossly deformed yet return to its original shape (high elasticity) and corrosion resistant (as it was subject to saltwater environments).
Another important concern was establishing a fastening system that would firmly join the two ends of a length of the material into a circle or hoop to be used as a perimeter supporting structure for the invention. This joint needed to be strong yet ductile enough to endure extreme folding and bending stresses.